Stranger's Kiss
by The Phoenix Keeper
Summary: "This New Year is going to be different. No more playing it on the safe-side or hiding away in my comfort zone. Pascal's right, I need to be more spontaneous and take a few risks every now and again. And I am going to start that New Year's resolution off by..." (The prequel of 'Chemical Reaction' & 'Insomnia')
1. Chapter 1

(For the purpose of this story Pascal will be a human teenaged girl. I also do not own Tangled.)

* * *

"Pascal I really don't know about this. I mean it's crazy and probably illegal. Is it illegal? It should be. I mean wouldn't this be like a form of harassment or something?" Rapunzel asked, attempting to be heard over the irritating rhythmic beat of Dubstep that engulfed the entire neon-inspired room.

"Rapunzel come on, the most impulsive thing you've done all year was finally agreeing to come to this party with me and that was only because I bribed you with my employee discount at the Hobby Hut."

"That's just because I've got a big art project coming up." She said defensively. "And it's the only store with the white shell paint I need and-"

"See that's the kind of sensible attitude that's got me worried about you. You need to start this New Year off with a bang! And what better way to do so then to walk straight up to a random- and not to mention _unbelievably_ gorgeous- stranger and lay one on him as the ball drops."

And with that being said, both of their gazes landed on the particularly handsome young gentleman on the other side of the room, laughing with a couple other guys, displaying a smile that could just make you melt at his feet. He was tall with broad shoulders and had brown hair that was long enough to slightly flop at the sides; but in an artful way Rapunzel supposed. _Oh what she wouldn't give to have her sketch book with her right now. _

"What if he's here with someone?

"Rapunzel you've been practically gawking at him for like an hour and a half now and not once in all that time has he left his little posse all _male_ companions. And besides what kind of committed boyfriend doesn't bring his girlfriend to a New Year's Eve party?"

"Still… I don't know. Oh God I've never done anything like this in my entire life! I mean how could I possibly-"

With a loud huff, Pascal dragged her best friend into a quieter corner and gave her shoulders a little shake. "Look no one's asking you to show up at his front door wearing nothing but a trench coat and a pair of Stilettos, okay? Just one kiss and then I promise we'll make a break for it." Taking a stance behind her, Pascal pointed her in the right direction, ready to give her a push. "C'mon you need this and what harm could it do? It's not like you'll ever actually see each other again.

Rapunzel knew she didn't have to do this. She could just turn around and tell Pascal once and for all that she wasn't up for another one of her hare-brained schemes and that would be the end of it. Or at least that's what good ol' predictable Rapunzel would do. And yet with a shy glance back at the handsome stranger, Pascal's voice rang true in her ears. That after tonight she may never even see him again, so what did she have to lose? "Yeah I guess you're right… Okay fine I'll do it.

"Atta girl." She said, giving Rapunzel that promised push.

_Alright_, she thought as she slowly sliced her way across the crowded room, too aware of her whiting knuckle and drum-rolling heartbeat. _Just walk up, kiss him, and run before he knows what hit him. I can… probably do this. No, stop self-doubting yourself. This New Year is going to be different. No more playing it on the safe-side or hiding away in my comfort zone. Pascal's right, I need to be more spontaneous and take a few risks every now and again. And I am going to start that New Year's resolution off by kissing me a total stranger… Oh wouldn't my parents be so proud._

**30… 29… 28**  
Taking a deep breath she tapped him on the shoulder. He turned instantly and flashed her with one of his knock-out smiles. Only this one was different. It was brighter… almost genuine. Like the kind of smile you get when you just know something good is about to happen.

**20… 19… 18**

"Hey there.  
She swallowed "Emm… hi.

**14… 13… 12**

"You okay?  
"No. I mean yes! I was just...

**9… 8… 7**

"Just what?  
"Just passing by to…um.

**4... 3... 2**

He gave the jittery blonde quizzical look. "Are you sure you're-

**1**

And for the first time in her adolescent life, Rapunzel Del Sol (renowned goody-two-shoes) threw caution to the wind and felt the exhilarating rush of spontaneity. Without so much as a second thought, as the clock struck twelve, she found her hands grasping the collar of his shirt, pulling him down to accommodate her short size and brought his lips right on top her own. It was abrupt, a little on the frantic side and completely breath-taking. And before she knew it, as soon as the initial shock was over, he was kissing her back! And I mean _really _kissing her back.

He shaped her to his full length as his hand stole under her sheer cardigan to clasp on to her waist, while the other cradled the back of her His movements were smooth and skilful; easing her out of her frantic state to a nice steady rhythm. But when she tried to copy his actions, she could feel him smile against her lips. This led her to worry slightly. Did that mean her efforts were amusing him or pleasing him? Probably the latter, considering the way he tilted her head a little to deepen their kiss, increasing the intensity to a whole new level.

The combined warmth and softness of his lips made her head spin and for what felt like forever, the world around them no longer existed. She found her hands beginning to wander on their own accord; releasing his collar, she gripped his taut shoulders before travelling up to feel the ruff stubbiness of his jaw, then finally raking her fingers through his surprisingly soft hair. But when she heard him groan his appreciation the sound both thrilled and startled her, which apparently, was enough to give her that inconvenient cold splash of reality.

Breaking apart to catch her breath they gazed at each other, both stunned by the lightning bolt of passion that seared through them just seconds ago. Her pulse was thumping in her ears as she blinked away her dizziness. But as the haze lifted the world suddenly came back to them in full force. The harsh glow of the party lights passed over them while the rest of the room belted out, off key, the last verse of _'Auld Lang Syne'_ as fireworks banged and crackled from outside. And there she was, good little innocent Rapunzel, still in the tight embrace of a virtual stranger to whom she just shared a full out make-out session with.  
_Oh God did I really just do that? Who does that? I can't believe I did that! That was crazy. That was stupid and reckless and intense and wow his aftershave smells nice and-  
What the hell am I doing!?_

"Wow" He said in a breathy whisper. "That was…I mean… hey, what was your name ag-?

"Sorry but I gotta find my friend." She said urgently, breaking from his embrace desperately in need of some air.

"What? But wait… C'mon at least-

"Happy New Years!" She called out in a hasty departure, shuffling through the large throng of bodies once more, moving towards the green flare of Pascal's dyed hair.

Behind her she could hear him calling for her as he pushed his way past the other party-goers, quickly gaining on her.

"Hey Flynn, ol' buddy ol' pal!" Cheered out one of his companions from earlier before, slinging a limp arm over his shoulder while swashing around a red solo cup, averting him from his pursuit. "Who was d'hot blonde back there?  
"But more importantly" Interjected another one of his intoxicated friends, "Does she gotta sister?

Keeping her head down Rapunzel refused to look back as she made a beeline towards the door, with an elated Pascal in tow.  
As they swiftly fled the premises, Rapunzel drew in the cool night air as the thrill and excitement of tonight's events continued to course through her veins. She was trembling and her breathing more audible than usual, but it was not from the cold.

Lightly touching her fingertips to her lips, she smiled back in the direction of the place where a plain and simple girl, like herself, had a chance to feel -for the first time in her life- alive, beautiful and completely free.

_What was it that his friend called him again?_  
_ Was it Flynn?_

It was strange to think but for some reason unknown to her, that name just didn't seem to suit him.

* * *

I had so much fun writing Chemical Reaction and Insomnia that I thought I'd give you guys a prequel xXx

And hey if any of you have any suggestions on what you'd like to see in later chapters please leave me a review and I'll see what I can do… I did not mean for that to rhyme.

(Just keep in mind that I don't write anything higher a rated T).


	2. Chapter 2

A week later, Rapunzel was back in school and life had reverted back to its usual normality (or at least that how it looked on the exterior). Since that night she tried her absolute best to forget about that guy by spending all her time cleaning, studying or working on that art project with her new white shell paints (the only perk to this little predicament), but it was all sadly to no avail.

Tried as she may, she just couldn't stop her mind from drifting back to New Years. Not that she regretted kissing him. On the contrary she enjoyed that part immensely.

No, her only regret was not having the courage to actually talk to him. To exchange a proper introduction and impress him with her exceptional conversational skills and wit; presuming she even held such a trait. He seemed like a nice guy too, not that she had any evidence to go by, it was just a feeling. But that could have been just the kiss talking.

Does being a good kisser qualify as a positive aspect to someone's personality?

I mean he _was_ undoubtedly skilled at it. And while Rapunzel may still be a novice at this whole 'public display of affection' business, she could still tell an experienced kisser when she… well, kisses one. A guy like that probably had ditsy girls throwing themselves at him on a daily basis.

She was strangely irritated by the mental image

She shook her head. This was ridiculous. Who cares what he does in his own time, it's not like she's ever going to see him again. She kissed him out of an act of impulsiveness and that was all. It meant nothing else! Not to him and especially not to her…

_Oh God what if he thinks I'm some kind of floozy who jumps random guys at parties?_

_… _Okay maybe to her a little.

She was so immersed in her thoughts she didn't even noticed her chemistry teacher enter the room.

"Welcome back class. I trust we all had a very productive two week break and are all, I'm sure, very eager to uncover the many mysteries of stoichiometry."

The class all moaned a weary reply.

Sitting up straighter, Rapunzel brushed the incident from her mind once more and opened her textbook out in front of her, thankful for the distraction.

"Yes, well if you can manage to suppress all that enthusiasm please turn to page-" He was suddenly interrupted by Miss Anderson taping on the glass of the door.

"I apologize for the intrusion Mr. Grimms, I was just escorting our newest transfer student to his class. Mr. Rider this way please."

When the new kid entered the classroom, the first thing Rapunzel noticed was that his hands were stuffed deep within the pockets of his Rolling Stones hoodie.  
He was tall with brown hair that slightly flopped over his eyes and had a bit of facial hair under his lip. He was scruffy in the boyishly handsome way. But there was something else about him that caught Rapunzel's eye. Something familiar. You know it's kinda funny cause in this light he actually resembled…

_Oh no_.

_No, no, oh God, oh no, this isn't happening. Why? Why of all the chemistry classes, in all the high schools, in all Corona did my midnight kisser have to transfer into this one?!_

While Rapunzel ducked to hide behind her text book, the rest of the female population of the class gave their full appreciation to the fine specimen standing before them with excited whispers, suggestive gazes and girlish giggles.

_Oh God it couldn't possibly be him, could it?_

She peeked over her book and… yep, it was him. Same height, same broad shoulders, same brown hair that she knew for a fact was soft... the only real difference was that he wasn't smiling. His expression was actually quite passive as he greeted his new classmates with an offhanded nod.

"Well mister Rider, would you care to introduce yourself?" Mr. Grimms offered.

"Names Flynn… Flynn Rider…currently seventeen… Go stallions. " He added with a half-hearted fist pump, gesturing to Corona High's mascot.

"Anything else you wish to share?"

"Sorry, I don't do back stories."

"Yes, a man of many words I see, how refreshing." Grimms continued flatly, "Now why don't you find a seat for yourself while we get started here."

Rapunzel watched in pure dread as he scanned the room, ignoring all the flirtatious waves and gestures, until his eyes swept over her desk (unfortunately, Rapunzel's previous science partner, Jane, thought that the Christmas break would apparently be the perfect time for her to move back to England- inevitably leaving the space beside Rapunzel free) In a fright she ducks back behind her book again, clutching it tighter.

_Don't look up. Don't look up. Don't look up._

She looks up.

He was standing right in front of her. Staring at her. But it looked as if he regarded her more in scrutiny than recognition judging by how visibly creased his forehead was.

With their close proximity and his undivided gaze combined, Rapunzel's face irrepressibly erupted into a deep rosy hue, practically broadcasting what he suspected through bullhorn.  
And sure enough as he caught sight her tell-tale blush, it wasn't long before his perplexed expression slowly morphed into a smug, full-toothed grin that just screamed _'Gotcha'_.

* * *

So same as usual, if you got any suggestions or just like the story, feel free to leave a review. xXx


End file.
